The proposed MBRS-SCORE Program is envisioned to be the vehicle by which biomedical research on the campus of Hampton University is rejuvenated. The underlying goal of this program is the unbridled development of a vigorous and sustainable biomedical research program. Because the University does not have an animal facility, it was envisioned that the most prudent mechanism by which the desired vigorous research program can be initiated is via a state-of-the-art cell culture laboratory, with the appropriate accoutrements. Such a facility will foster interdisciplinary research collaboration between the MBRS-SCORE Program participants from the Department of Pharmaceutical Sciences, in the School of Pharmacy, as well as interdisciplinary research collaboration between faculty members in the Departments of Biology, Chemistry and Psychology, and the MBRS-SCORE participants. It is also fortuitous that several MBRS-SCORE participants have postdoctoral training in cell culture techniques and all four subprojects contain components which will require, to varying extent, cell culture techniques. lt is anticipated that this MBRS-SCORE Program will serve to create a "critical mass" of biomedical research scientists at Hampton University, such that the Institution will be better poised to successfully participate in open competition for research grants. Another underlying objective of the proposed program is the training of minority faculty and students in biomedical research. A series of "cutting-edge" seminars and workshops will be organized and promoted, so that the entire Hampton University research community can participate. The intent of these activities will be to enhance the research culture and to foster intellectual growth. Finally, it is anticipated that the acquisition of this grant will precipitate a monumental improvement in the research infrastructure at Hampton University.